


Remember

by Garcia_Allen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Basically Richie finds a letter Stan wrote him when they were young, Canonical Character Death, Inspired by a poem, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), time capsule
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: 在离开德里的前一天晚上，Richie梦见了Stan。还记得那个饼干罐吗，梦里的Stan说，打开它。————————————————————The night before leaving Derry, Richie dreamed about Stan.Remember that cookie jar?Said Stan in his dream.Open it.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 3





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线在16年打完小丑之后
> 
> 私设众多
> 
> OOC严重，放飞自我

在离开德里的前一天晚上，Richie梦见了Stan。

梦中的Stan还是少年的样貌，而少时模样的自己就像曾经的无数个夜晚那样，顺着排水管上到了二楼，轻车熟路地翻窗爬进了对方的房间。

他清晰地意识到自己是在做梦，但屋子里的一切都是那样的清晰而真实，重现了被遗忘在时光深处的全貌。

Stan正坐在书桌前，攥着一支水笔，在听见响动后抬起头来，露出了摊开在桌面上的课本。

“嘿，Stanny，晚上好，我最爱的Bird Boy在干什么呢？任何作业在周五都是被禁止的！”他听见自己的声音，随即探头扫了眼书页里的内容，一首不长的诗篇占据了左侧页面的大半内容，空白处写满了Stan过分整洁的字迹。

“这也太无聊了——”他在最后一个单词上浮夸地加重了语气。

“这不无聊，Richie，”Stan像是叹了口气，一本正经地反驳道，“文学课可能是没有什么意思，但这首诗……我喜欢它。”

页面上端用比正文稍大字体印着的“Remember”勾起了他的回忆，他记得这首诗，也记得Stan读诗时略带沙哑的语调。他忆起了那个晚上。这不仅是个梦境，这是他随着德里被一起忘却的记忆。

“你还是个青少年，Stanley，但你已经像个老古董了，”梦中的他装模作样地翻了个白眼，“我想知道当你真的长成大人了之后会是什么样的。”

“你会知道的，”对方用平淡的声音回复道，又仿佛不服气似的补充了一句，“这是一首爱情诗。”

“所以呢，难道是关于处女岔开大腿——”

“哔哔，Richie！”Stan“啪”得一声将手中的笔摔在了桌面上，却还没忘记盖好笔帽，“这太恶心了，Tozier，这是一首被印在课本上的诗。”他顿了顿，将目光移回书页之中，等再开口的时候放缓了语气：“是关于回忆与怀念的：‘请记住我，当我已离去，到那遥远而静谧的土地*’……”

Richie发现自己安静了下来，他说不清究竟是诗的内容还是Stan的声音给了他更大的震撼，记忆的重启又一次触动了他少年身体里40岁的灵魂。他用力地眨了眨眼，抑制住鼻头的酸涩，一句“我想你”在舌尖上滚了又滚，最终迟疑地梗在了喉咙里。

记忆中的Stan念完了诗，停下来思考了片刻，似乎是想要尝试着组织好语言，下意识地微微蹙起了眉：“这么说可能有点奇怪……它让我想起了 _我们_ ，想到了德里。”

Richie听出了对方话语中的言外之意，张口想说些什么的念头刚生出来就被他克制住了。他们从来没有真正提起过这个，可他也记得那一封封杳无回音的信件，和答应过却从来没有响起的电话。这个小镇就像是被外界所遗忘，The Losers Club在几年间随着搬迁逐渐分崩离析，而他们是被德里剩下的人。

他试图开一个“你妈妈”的玩笑，来打破空气中无言的沉寂，但那感觉不对，这是只属于他们两人的时刻，严肃中又带着感伤。无论是处在哪个年龄段的Richie都将这个糟糕的念头咽了回去，垂下眼，默默感谢自己过大的眼镜框，最后挣扎着吐出了一句脆弱且真心实意的“我想他们……我想念他们所有人。”

Stan默默地搭住了他垂在桌上的右手，像是无声的安慰。Richie在此刻清晰的忆起了这个夜晚接下来的走向，这不是曾经的他所期待过的，可意外地感觉很好，带着无法言明的亲密，他们共享了一个拥抱。

但梦中的Stan却没有进一步的动作，只是坐在他的椅子上，仰起头，用一种仿佛洞察了一切的眼神注视着Richie。那个坐在书桌前的少年既像是Stan，却又好像不止是他，缥缈得宛如下一秒就要散去，恍若某种自己永远无法抓住的东西。

Richie觉得自己犹如被定住了一般，对方的目光像是穿透了他年轻的躯体，直视着他内里最真实裸露的、受伤了的自我。他下意识地想要蜷缩起来，或是用言语架起防护，但他只是安静着，感受着手背上来自另一个男孩的热度，用一种相似的眼神盯住那双淡褐色的眼睛。

Stan的脸上带着怀念的神情，在沉默了半晌后，复而又露出一个笑来。

“还记得那个饼干罐吗，Richie”，他开了口，还是惯常的语调，每一个字落在Richie耳中却都如同轰鸣，“是时候了。打开它。”

凌晨三点，Richie在属于自己的客房内惊醒，颊上还残留着还未干涸的水迹。

_那个夏天之后……_

他记起了属于德里的最后一块碎片。

几小时后，当日出刚刚掠过天际，整座小镇还没有完全清醒。Richie在漫长的失眠后冲出了旅馆，穿过一条条空荡荡的街道，在晨雾中踏进了荒原。

他们的俱乐部因着前几日的造访留下了人类活动的痕迹，失去了伪装的入口在树林的中央露出一块四方的凹陷。

Richie顺着的梯子爬了下去，老旧的木材吱呀作响，却在经历了27年的变迁后依然设法保持着原本的形状。地下的陈设同之前没什么太大的变化，Eddie拾起的小球还留在入口旁的矮几上，有着脏污，但仍保留着鲜艳的颜色。他闭了闭眼，强迫自己不去想起一些当下不该关注的东西，转而让更久远的回忆引导着他，走进了西南边靠墙的角落里。

他蹲下身，沿着墙角在地板上四处摸索，在数秒的尝试后掀起了一块松动的木板。Richie抬头看了看周围，找到了一把他们过去留在附近矮凳上的花园铲。他抄起生锈了的铲子朝着下方的地面挖去，不多时就接触到了什么坚硬的东西。等再铲起几捧泥土，下方的物体便渐渐露出了圆柱形的全貌，Richie将那个来自九十年代的饼干罐从地底托起，用手胡乱地抚去了其上的污迹。

整个罐子锈腐得几乎看不出原本的红漆，但他依旧将它郑重地立在了墙边的柜子上，一如自己第一次见到它时的模样。

***

Richie第一次见到这个饼干罐的时候，离Tozier一家搬离德里还有三个月出头。

那是在一个下午，他在留堂后不自觉地骑着车来到了荒原。当他爬下俱乐部的梯子时完全没想到还会遇上其他人，却冷不防地与Stan的视线对了个正着。而房间里的Stan正戴着手套和浴帽蹲在角落里，手中的铲子正半铲起了一捧棕黑色的泥土。

Richie确信自己大概愣了足有三秒，一时间没能把眼前所见同 _那个Stan_ 联系在一起。

“操，Staniel，”他终于找回了自己的声音，“你吓到我了。”

“你也好，Richie，”Stan无动于衷地将头转了回去，专注于自己手头的动作。

“说真的，Stan，你在干什么？”他凑近了一点，看着下方半成形的坑洞，“在藏什么羞于见人的东西？”

“没有什么是见不得人的，从技术上来说也不能称之为藏，”Stan随口反驳，用铲子拨弄着身前几近完成的项目，下意识地咬了咬下唇，“你有听说过时间胶囊吗？”

“什么？”Richie的注意力转到了柜子上那个近新的、自己没见过的红色饼干罐上，“你觉得我们离开之后还会再回来吗？绝对不可能。等我逃出德里，我永远不会再踏进这里半步。”

“从概率的角度上总是有可能的，”Stan迅速回复，“我只是……现在想要这么做。又不是说我注定会有一天要回来打开它。如果有一天我们真的回来了，我希望能有一点真正可以留念的东西。”

他停了下来，想了想又添上了一句：“也许几百年后它会被未来的考古学家挖掘出来，依此窥见一丝二十世纪末期的文明。”

“哈！”Richie哼笑了一声，“远大的想法，Stan the man！”他举起一只手呈话筒状，伸到Stan嘴边，用上了自己最好的播音员口音：“那么，Uris先生，方便透露一下你的胶囊里都有些什么吗？”

Stan拍开了他的手，将铲子放在一边，站起身来脱下手套，将其放在了身旁的架子上，随即拿下了柜子上Richie之间注意到的罐子。他使了点劲打开罐子，从中取出了一个中等大小的透明密封袋，把它递到了Richie手里。

袋子里的东西不多，只有三样，Richie一眼认出了那顶有几分熟悉的圆顶帽，小帽后面夹着的是一张他们七人的照片，除此之外还有一张折叠整齐的字条。

“这个，是不是……？”他指着圆顶帽，有些迟疑地问道。

“是的，我成年礼那天戴的那顶。”Stan给予了肯定。

“那这个呢？”他示意着问那张字条。

Richie敏锐地注意到Stan的脸即使在昏暗的光线下也有点微微发红，他眨了眨眼，像是被烫到了一般飞快地移开了视线。

“啊，那个，有点像是……写给未来的自己的一封信这类的？”Stan有些尴尬地回答，把密封袋抢了回去，作势就要关上盖子。

Richie像是忽然想到了什么，瞬间将还未出口的戏弄放到了一边，扑上前抢过盖子：“等等，Stanley，给我几分钟，我也想写点东西。”

***

Richie费了点劲才将几乎锈死的铁罐打开，小心翼翼地拿出罐子里的密封袋。自己随意对折起来那张字条正对着他，最外层用铅笔凌乱地写着“希望你永远不会回到德里，但如果你现在正在读这个，好吧，我想我们都知道发生了什么”，后面还跟着一个丑陋的哭脸。

他露出一个回忆的笑容，将之从袋子里取出，用略带颤抖的手把它展开。他不太记得自己究竟写了什么，但在看到字迹的那一刻，他猛地滞住了呼吸，唾液呛在了嗓子里。

_记住，那个在你写下这段话时同你一起坐在俱乐部里的人，你比自己想象中的还要更喜欢他。不要忘记这一点。_

彼时的情感在此刻又仿佛通通涌回了他的脑海，他想起那时的Stan，想起他看向自己时柔和又落寞的眼神，想起那天傍晚他们骑车回家时沾满夕阳的侧脸与发丝。他与同伴们一起回想起了那个夏天，却在此时终于完整地忆起之后的一切。少了其他人的陪伴，就连Mike也见面少了，在他离开前的那段日子……是独属于他和Stan的时光。

Richie从来没有这么深刻地理解过这一点，为什么自己每看到一只不知道怎么能叫上名字来的鸟的时候，都会有那么一瞬间的怔忡。

他几乎不记得自己是怎么将纸条塞进口袋里，又掏出圆顶帽和照片，照片上的大家是在采石场，互相挤在一起，都对着镜头微笑。画面中央的Richie搭着Stan的肩，两人显得格外亲密。他想起来，这是在秋天Beverly去波特兰之前，他们七个人的最后一张合照。

 _13岁那年的夏天，那个夏天之后_ ，Richie盯着袋子里最后的信纸，努力的压抑住眼眶后面的烧灼。

那本该是他的未来。

他迟疑着，犹豫着，脑中的渴望几乎是叫嚣着让他打开信件，心中最后的理智却在提醒他不要触碰Stan的隐私。

 _打开它，_ 他的耳边似乎响起了Stan的声音， _是时候了_ 。

梦中的Stan就是这么说的。

Richie定了定神，深吸了一口气，终是将它握在了手里。拿着信的手几乎颤抖得不成样子，二十年间过去，这封信在不见天日的地底依旧保持着最初的整洁。

在打开信的刹那眼泪终是落了下来，滴在镜片上，落在前臂，滑过手腕。 _骗子_ ，他看着顶端的“致Richie”，这从来都不是什么关于自己的东西。

致Richie，

不知怎么的，我想我注定不会是那个再次打开这张纸条的人。我甚至没有试过给自己写点什么，那感觉不对，像是冥冥之中有谁在阻止我那样，你才是最终会看见这段话的对象。然后我意识到了，我大概不会再次回到德里。我太害怕了，不会给自己另一个面对 **它** 的机会。我想你一定知道发生了什么，我想我们都知道发生了什么。而你也注定会打开它。在2016年。

我想知道那时的你又是什么样的，是更高了？还是变得更有名了？笑话还是那么糟糕吗？我希望你能够成为自己想要成为的模样。也许我们会在未来的某一天在路上相遇，又擦肩而过，德里的一切不过都是昔日的幻影。但我想你永远都还是Richie，就算我不记得了，我始终都会从你身上找到熟悉的影子。

还记得那首诗吗， _Remember_ ，被你说过无聊又俗气的那首，作者Christina Rossetti在19岁的时候写下了它，就像是知晓了自己的死亡。而我在一个与她相仿的年纪里写下这个，我不知道，也许这是某种类比，又或许是有更深层的含义，这让我感觉有了一点同她跨越时光的联系。我将诗的最后一小节摘在后面，在写到这段的时候，它自然而然地就出现在了我的脑海里，让我想到了自己，也让我想起了你。希望它也能够顺着时光去到未来，形成你我之间的联系。

愿2016年的你一切安好。

Stan

Richie用尽全力拽着那张薄薄的纸片，好似那是全世界最珍贵的东西。他将视线落在签名下方的诗句上，他记得那首诗，但熟悉的文字在当下仿佛又被赋予了全新的意义。这就是Stan，如此的温柔，也同样勇敢，一如既往的成熟。他早在那时就知晓了自己的命运。

无声的流泪不知从何时化为了抽泣，难以言说的虚无和空茫渐渐转变为更加无法承受的沉重与悲恸。2016年，40岁的Richie Tozier站在他们幼时所建的地下俱乐部里，终于崩溃地号啕大哭。

_但是如果有一刻，你将我忘记，之后却又忆起，请不要悲伤：_

_因为如果那黑暗与腐朽之后我的一缕思绪尚能残留，_

_那么我愿你能微笑着把我忘记，也不要在你的记忆里留下忧伤的痕迹。*_

「FIN」

**Author's Note:**

> *诗是英国女诗人Christina Rossetti在1849年写的“Remember”，翻译来自网络
> 
> 感谢蓝海平太太给我推诗_(:з」∠)_
> 
> PS国内还有人嗑这对吗我快被冻死了呜呜呜


End file.
